A New Time
by John Silver fan
Summary: Cassim is falling for someone the gang wouldn't expect. How will they react when they find out?
1. Secret Love

Cassim made his way though the moonlit streets. 

"Cassim, over here."

Cassim saw a shadow in the nearby alley and went over. He smiled when he recognized the woman that had catpured his heart.

He took her in his strong, muscular arms and softly kissed her.

"Have you told them yet?"

"No. It isn't the right time. They wouldn't understand."

"You're right. They wouldn't. Who _would_ understand our love?"

"_I_ still don't."

They both laughed quietly.

"It's a shame we can only meet at night."

"It's the _only_ way to meet without being seen."

"I guess so."

"I better go back to the palace before Rasoul gets back on duty or I'm gonna have some explaining to do."

"See you tomorrow night?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

They kissed one last time, then Cassim left.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirage sat on her throne. Her home was _much_ nicer now. She had changed ever since she met _him_. She had fallen in love and met with him in the form of a human. He knew the truth about her, but they both felt more comfortable with her as a human. 

In her crystal ball, she saw Cassim walking through the marketplace. She sighed dreamily.

Mirage was in love with Cassim!

The gang had noticed the change in Cassim, but he wouldn't tell them what caused it.

Aladdin and Jasmine began to worry.

Finally they had Genie spy on him!

Genie followed him in the marketplace that night. He saw Cassim take a beautiful woman in his arms and kiss her!

"When are you going to tell them?"

"When the time is right, I'll tell them about us."

Genie went back to the palace and told Aladdin and Jasmine.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at breakfast, Aladdin and Jasmine confronted Cassim. 

"Okay, Dad, tell us about _her_."

Cassim nearly choked but managed to swallow.

"Her who?"

"You know who we're talking about. You're new love."

Cassim gulped nervously.

"Tell us _everything_."

"Okay, okay, I admit it, I _have_ fallen in love again."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you wouldn't understand."

"How would we _not_ understand?"

"You wouldn't understand about her."

"Who is she, Dad?"

"You wouldn't understand why I feel the way I do about her if I told you who she was."

"Who is she?"

"I can't tell you."

Before they could say another word, Cassim got up and went to his study.


	4. Truth Revealed

Mirage appeared in his study. 

"What happened?"

"They somehow found out about us. I can't tell them who you are, not yet. They would _never_ understand how we feel."

"Cassim, they're your family and friends, you _have_ to trust them to understand. Besides, we can help them understand."

Cassim thought for a moment then sighed.

"You're right. Lets go tell them."

They went down to the throne room.

"Is this her?"

"This is her."

"What's your name, my dear?" the sultan asked kindly.

Mirage spoke in her normal voice.

"I guess you don't recognize me."

"_Mirage_?!"

They gang looked at Cassim.

"Dad, you're in love with _Mirage_?!"

Cassim sighed and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Dad, she's evil!"

"Not anymore! She's changed!"

"She's probably just using you so she can get in close to me and kill me!"

"Aladdin, I _have_ changed."

"Guards, take her away!"

Some guards grabbed Mirage and began to take her down to the dungeon!

"No!"

Some other guards held Cassim back.

Once Mirage was in the dungeon, they released Cassim.

Aladdin looked satisfied. He looked at Cassim and was surprised to see his father glaring at him!

"I _knew_ you wouldn't understand!"

Cassim ran to his room, locked the doors, flung himself on his bed, and wept!


	5. Escape

That night Cassim went down to the dungeon and freed Mirage! 

"There isn't much time, you _have_ to get out of here, _now_."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. If there's a punishment for helping you escape I'll take it. I'm following the example Aladdin set when he helped me escape."

Mirage hugged him.

"But, Cassim, what if..."

Cassim cut her off by softly kissing her.

"Go." he said after he pulled back.

Mirage disappeaed, going back to her home.

The next morning Rasoul began to yell at Fazal, who had suppose to be guarding Mirage!

"It's _not_ _his_ fault!"

Everyone looked at Cassim.

"_I_ set Mirage free."

"Dad, why?"

"Because I love her. _Nothing_ you can say or do will change that. I'll take _any_ punishment there is for freeing her."

The sultan reluctantly ordered that he be put in the dungeon until tried.


End file.
